


不在人间：海钓记

by SalomeQubid



Series: 不在人间那在哪儿？ [19]
Category: Original Work, 不在人间 - Fandom
Genre: Original Fiction, Other, 不在人间
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28772595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalomeQubid/pseuds/SalomeQubid
Series: 不在人间那在哪儿？ [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923496





	不在人间：海钓记

解凡心在海盗船上。解凡心在八角游乐园海盗船上，海盗船无电自动因为解凡心可以统治世界，现在是北京时间凌晨三点四十三，游乐园的底色已经不再是黑色，泛着黎明的白以及重度污染空气的暗红，游乐园的夜景灯经久不息地亮着，也不刺眼，绑在游乐园的边缘，蓝色、水红色、叶子的绿色、紫色；游乐园广场有一个圆形剧场，露天，高出台面几乎齐平天桥的灯向下打出变动的、深沉的水光。解凡心的位置可以看见广场上的光发生的一切，本来是不能，但因为解凡心本可以统治世界，所以现在也能了；本来八角游乐园没有这么大的海盗船，但现在也有了。 解凡心忽然想：诗篇应该会喜欢这个场景的。现在海盗船没有什么装饰，凌晨三点四十三，诗篇应该也还没有睡，他给诗篇拨个微信语音，只响了一声，另一边诗篇接起来，用气声哼唧：你他妈，好疼，手机打我脸。解凡心说来游乐园，不用门票，带点夜宵，二十分钟之后诗篇盛装打扮地来了，黑羽绒服裹得像被子，手里提着一份干锅牛蛙遇上虾。诗篇在海盗船底下看着他，海盗船于是就有了装饰。  
好小的馋猫。解凡心说诗篇，你是怎么把这些都塞进你的胃的？  
我还吃了一张九寸披萨。诗篇说。诗篇坐在海盗船上发呆。  
解凡心喜欢带诗篇玩儿是因为诗篇不问为什么。为什么海盗船在这儿？为什么解凡心在这儿？为什么凌晨四点叫我出门？诗篇对这一切理所当然，好像女娲造人就是为了让他们凌晨四点出门遛弯儿，一开始甚至也确实是如此。解凡心拿出钓竿，甩出很远，勾在虚空当中。  
他开始陈述：这是一个耄耋之人。  
哦哦。诗篇从牛蛙锅里抬头，眼睛亮亮：你吃藕吗？  
解凡心不吃。  
他的三女儿六十几岁，二女儿将近七十岁，这个老人很恶心也很苦，跟三女儿住，三女儿对他不好；二女儿偶尔来看望；现在，二女儿把三女儿告上法庭，因为老人的遗产当中属于二女儿的那份房子，她认为，被三女儿侵占了。  
死了几年啦？  
死了得有十年了。  
诗篇很懵懂地点头。她困了。她几乎是一听房子就困。那你叫我来干什么呀？你要杀了她们吗。  
解凡心收回鱼线，从鱼钩上捏下一尾红色的金鱼：这是她们的贪心。  
诗篇看着鱼。鱼！诗篇乐了。  
解凡心把它掐死在手心里。诗篇的眉头皱起来。解凡心看着诗篇那盒牛蛙。诗篇开始结巴：我没法说这是不一样的。  
解凡心说：那你心痛什么？  
我心痛是因为我是个伪善的人。  
解凡心把鱼钩丢进诗篇的脑袋。诗篇的脑袋里全是诗篇。挺疼的，之后就并不疼。  
可是你的心痛是真诚的。解凡心说。  
诗篇跟着海盗船晃晃悠悠，露出一种天真并且无知的笑容，好像永远对世界初来乍到：这是因为我是个真诚的伪善的人。  
解凡心盯着诗篇。诗篇迫不得已道：如果，如果我没和她们生活在一起，或者我自始至终和她们不同，我们虽然手牵在一起，可我们从不做一样的梦，那么所有的同情和在乎，你都可以称之为伪善。我们是互相居高临下的人，她们嘲笑我一生没有房产，我嘲笑她们一生没有在游乐场梦游过；可是她们也可能唱过歌，我也可能受房子、遗产、钱所困。诗篇的声音落在游乐园里，诗篇以为她很吵，结果还压不过鸟叫声。她说：我们要如何在一起，如果我们要的东西不一样，那我们永远也没办法互相谅解；我们只能和对方制造的苦楚和麻烦在一起。  
解凡心的鱼钩在诗篇脑子里迷路。解凡心道：你想要的东西可真不少。  
人们想要的我都一一想要过。诗篇笑了：我很容易受到人们影响，你知道。  
那还有什么并肩的必要呢？  
出于非如此不可的自虐心理。诗篇说：如果连这点同情也没有，那就是真的没有了。  
那你赞同她们制造的纷争？  
跟你说了我是个伪善的人。我赞成你捏死金鱼。诗篇沉默了。  
解凡心扯出鱼钩，去钓新的东西。太阳还没出来，现在是冬天。解凡心穿得很少，诗篇看着他红色绳子蓝绿色琉璃吊坠的项链。那是个长命锁，正面是篆体出入平安，背面是篆体：长命百岁。诗篇看得发愣。长命百岁，她咧嘴笑了，这是苦笑和嘲笑。诗篇沉默着。  
说。  
可是如果你把这全都渡化了，他们还剩下什么？诗篇说，他们不会再醒来了，他们不会再追逐什么，他们仅有的丑陋的一切都让你渡化了。  
解凡心手里有那么三十来条金鱼。一些浅色的，一些亮色的，一些是老人弥留之际的梦里还拴着孩子，一些是学生猝死前夕还在查看成绩，一些是人宁可死也不接受青年的选择和爱好，还有一些干脆就时刻号召战争。  
他们是不会再醒来了。  
但也不是死？  
和之前差别不很大。解凡心说，放心啦，这里面只有一个你认识的人。  
诗篇瞪大眼睛：你是不是……谁惹你生气啦？我惹你生气啦？  
没有。  
那你干嘛呀？  
唉。解凡心说，例行维护。你不知道，我算是人间的创始人之一，你已经知道，这里是未来的人间的废料场，我在第六十六次轮回的时候给自己编了程，每隔两个月会做一遍例行维护。解凡心摸摸诗篇一头乱卷毛：所以今天比较公事公办，不是要跟你发脾气。  
他们会无欲无求地、清静地活着。解凡心说：说难听点，他们会和之前一样做行尸走肉。  
那你也让我清静地活着得了。诗篇没好气。  
你不能。解凡心眼神又沉又静：……你就是不能。他把他的项链摘下来，诗篇在抹油乎乎的嘴角，解凡心不管，把那项链拴在诗篇脖子上，它的接口像一道割喉的伤愈合了。你别变成那样。他说。  
怎么才能让你把鱼放了呢？  
可这并不好。  
他们只有这些了。诗篇耸了耸肩。  
如果是你的话，你也不会放了它们。  
是的。诗篇说，我倾向于做和在场的别人相反的人。  
为什么？  
不然我在这儿的作用是什么呢？这样吧，我用我认识的那个人跟你换这些人。  
解凡心笑道：这可以。  
这可以？  
嗯。  
那你把它们捏了吧。诗篇说，她把金鱼堆里一只奄奄一息的黄底橙色花金鱼挑出来，对北京的虚空做了一个请潮汐生起的手势。那鱼跃进空荡的城市之中，溅起一点水花。这个时间洒扫车和环卫工作人员已经开始上班了。藏在店面里的早点开始飘香。  
解凡心歪头看看诗篇。诗篇干笑：内什么，既然可以等价交换，那说明反着换也是对等的，对吧？  
你根本就不会算账。解凡心抱怨道：你怎么认识它？  
我就是认识它。诗篇说，我认识我认真看过的每个人，我固执又自私。  
解凡心分了双筷子，坐下来吃藕：太阳要出来了。他又笑：即使我不宣告，太阳也还是会出来，因为这不是人间的太阳。他笑着靠在诗篇旁边睡着了。


End file.
